Perhaps the most significant aesthetic of a personal care product for a consumer is fragrance. It is also important to prolong the life of the scent so the consumers can derive the pleasure from the scent for a longer period of time.
Many techniques have been reported to manipulate timing and impact of fragrance. Delayed generation has been achieved through encapsulation of scent ingredients. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,747 (Faryniarz et al.) reports an unscented malodor counteractant deo perfume mixture encapsulated within a semi-permeable wall material and a quicker releasable non-encapsulated fragrance perfume mixture in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle. Slow release has also been achieved through pro-accords. These chemicals slowly break down releasing an odoriferous component as a degradation fragment. Menthol is the most frequent commercially delivered degradation constituent of pro-accords contained in personal care compositions. Illustrative of this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,233 (Sivik et al.) employing a β-ketoester pro-accord which transforms to chemically release fragranced alcohols such as linalool, dihydromyrcenol and other alcohols.
Steady release technologies have also been reported. Most prominent are a series of disclosures on enduring perfumes. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,310 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,903 all to Trinh et al. describing personal treatment compositions delivering an enduring perfume that provides a lasting olfactory sensation.
Tricyclodecane derivatives, and in some cases tricyclodecane amides, have been described. See for instance Kilburn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,053,431B2; WO2004/089415A2 (Novo Nordisk NS); WO2004/089416A2 (Novo Nordisk NS); Narula et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,403; Mathonneau, US 2006057083; WO06/119283 (Hunton & Williams LLP); WO08/054144 (Amorepacific Corporation).
Although technologies are known for delayed release and prolonged perfume generation, there remains a need for alternative commercially feasible technologies, which does not necessitate complicated manufacturing and provides the scent immediately upon application and for prolonged time thereafter.